


uhhhhhhhhh haha viktor go big oof

by Skepticalix



Category: Endless Night Encore
Genre: Angst, F/M, HAHA GET NOOBED i didnt write this, Hurt No Comfort, Plot Twist, everyday i stray farther from god, hahAHHAJBHJAHHJJAHBBSHHB, hahhaha oh my god, i apologize lanna, i love how everything i post isnt written by me, im crying as i type this, im sorry, it had to be done, just to suffer, make an account tammy you coward, okay, okay??????, strawberry i dont deserve you lmao, tw for suicide, u should rlly join the en server, very sad, what am i, what is this, whatamidoing haha look at mE, why are we here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skepticalix/pseuds/Skepticalix
Summary: why are you clicking on this? why? why are you clicking on this god forsaken writing piece? go elsewhere if you cherish your eyes as they are
Relationships: Aurora last name idk/Viktor Goldburg
Kudos: 1





	uhhhhhhhhh haha viktor go big oof

Viktor stood by the balcony of the rooftop. It was just a normal Monday morning.  
  
  
He wasn't expecting all that much. Aurora wasn't even at school.. he hated that. He hated the fact that it was Monday AND the fact that Aurora wasn't even there to comfort him. At least it gave him a chance to do what he wanted.  
  
Over a period of time, Viktor realized that he wasn't human. See, Viktor... hates Mondays. Many people hate Mondays.  
  
  
  
  
However, something was different with Viktor... he also... liked lasagna.  
...Viktor would never tell anyone, but he was secretly Garfield Furvious.  
He was quite embarrassed by that, to be honest. If he could stop being Garfield, he would definitely do so.  
However, he couldn't get everything he wanted in the world, which resulted in him being sadder than usual.  
  
'Only Jon would understand,' he thought.  
Nobody else would understand his pain and the things he has to go through everyday.  
His crippling lasagna addiction... his bullying problem with that dog...he couldn't help it.  
  
It resulted in this very day. Viktor's day of killing 'Garfield', he figured.  
  
  
  
Viktor stepped up onto the ledge of the roof and took off his cat ears and paws...  
  
Followed by the rest of the costume. He was no longer Garfield. He would be released into freedom. He would no longer have to bear and carry the weight of the responsibility of being Garfield Furvious.  
  
Viktor spun around before looking out into the distance, and then...   
  
  
  
  
  
...He let the costume fall free. "Jon.. I love you.." he murmured one last time with a smile. He would never see Jon as Garfield again.  
  
  
  
  
Viktor woke up with a gasp, sweating and clutching the ears that were never there...  
  
"Aurora, I had the weirdest dream where I was some bloody anime schoolgirl, and, and also Garfield at the same time, and I- _A...Aurora?_ "  
  
  
Garfield sat up next to him. " **Yes, Viktor?** "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END HAHAHHAJKBHbavhbakjbhagBJBHGBJAJHABJBHHGABHJBkanahahjAGBHCSghbjsgJBS AHHAHahhAHAHVJABJ TAMMY I OWE YOU MY LIFE IM SORRY UR TALENT HAD TO BE USED THIS WAY...AHHAHHAHAHJnAHHBH

**Author's Note:**

> viktot im sorry u deserve better then this horrible thing  
> strawberry i also owe you an apology for spamming you with "viktor but garfield" whole you were trying to eat lunch  
> and most of all  
> lanna
> 
> i have regrets
> 
> this is one of them


End file.
